


Mama's letter

by DotsBun



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: So sad -sobs-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DotsBun/pseuds/DotsBun
Summary: In relation to chapter 60 of Blood Bank. Portrayal of Humpty's mama in the form of a letter.





	

Dianthus caryophyllus

Also known as carnations.  
They express love, fascination, and distinction.  
Pink carnations symbolize a mother’s undying love.

* * *

 

_My dearest child_

_You fought against the cogs of the unfair society that shambled your will and happiness. You suffered and wilted with the guilt that could never wash away. It’s not your fault that you were born in such a cruel time period and had to suffer at the hands of those horrible vampires. My sweet child, how I long to tell you that everything will be alright, even if it’s a lie. But I couldn’t hide it, nor is it possible to do so._

_Just know that, your father and I loved you so much. You deserved so much happiness and joy. When you were first born, you were so beautiful and your cute smile once you open your eyes to see the world for the first time. The hot tears that spilled from our eyes as we know your life ahead of you would be harsh and unbearable. I wished from the bottom of my heart that you will be spared from such an awful fate. You didn’t deserve it. You are too innocent for this grim reality. I would die many times if it means that you could live a different life that would make you happy and be spared from this torture._

_You are not an art, nor an object or a statue or a livestock. You are a living being that has emotions and have such a clever mind. I am proud of you. If I could, I would give you a much better name. Luna. My child, you remind me of the moon. You are the light amidst the darkness of the night. Your very existence is my light in this grim world. I wanted to protect you, but I was weak.. I’m sorry that you had to go through that disgusting treatment and..I could no longer be there for you. Your heart was crushed as the person you cherished had slipped away from you for another when you needed their support the most. Those 6 months had hurt you so much. I never wanted you to go through that. I’m so sorry for being such a weak mother that couldn’t even protect her son._

_Even if the whole world is against you, I will always be on your side. You achieved your revenge against him. I was so afraid that you had lost your way as your mind collapse under everything. But in the end, you protected that boy._

_I…never wanted you to come here. I wanted you to live a happy life, but I guess it was too much of a dream? Ah..thank you, Ghost. For taking care of my child to the very end. I pray for your happiness and I know you will grief over their deaths. Be strong, my dear. You can do it. Please help build that world into a much better place to live in and that no one will ever have to suffer like my child did. Not now or ever._

_My beloved child, let’s go meet the stars and the sky. It will be lots of fun, I promise._

_I love you, my cute ~~Humpty Dumpty~~ Luna ❤_

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted it here: humpty-crack.tumblr.com/post/158646843607/throughthechapters-dianthus-caryophyllus-also
> 
> Wrote the letter on Mon. March 20, 2017. The day my beloved Humpty Dumpty died, along with Jack. This was the Korean version. The english one is a week later, but I won't count that as the official date of death.
> 
> Due to my grief, I wrote this in the mindset of Humpty's mama. I cried a lot when I wrote this because he really did deserve better ; ^ ;
> 
> Rest in peace, my lovely boy.


End file.
